


Heat for Two

by GeekCharming270



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Spock (Star Trek), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Jim, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Jim goes into heat on the bridge and Spock saves him form the other alphas.





	Heat for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This just needed to get written down before I updated my other fics. I have like three different versions of this and finally settled on this one. Please forgive me for not updating the others yet. I promise it will be up soon. In the mean time here is this.

Being an omega was possibly one of the worst things to happen to Jim Kirk. It had always caused others to look down on him and try to tell him what to do and how to live his life. But despite all of that Jim had managed to overcome the odds and become the youngest and first omega captain in Starfleet history. But even as a captain he still faced the prejudices all omegas faced. No matter where he went alphas and betas would look down on him and try to get him to submit, but he held his ground.

There was really only one alpha he wanted to submit to, but he had never shown any interest in Jim. After all, what would a tall, gorgeous, Vulcan alpha want with a lowly, illogical, human omega. Not to mention that their first meeting at the disciplinary hearing wasn’t exactly amicable. It had taken everything in Jim not to submit to Spock at their first meeting, but he held his ground and defended his actions against the Kobayashi Maru simulation. And then there was the way Jim had acted towards the alpha during the entire Nero incident that had gotten him stranded on Delta Vega and then almost strangled to death. But in the end, they had come together just as Spock Prime had wanted and defeated Nero once and for all.

And then during the Khan incident, Jim had really thought that Spock had come to care for him at least somewhat with the way they had spoken while he was in the warp core, and then he learned how Spock had hunted the bastard down and help save his life. But then after he returned to active duty the Vulcan had gone back to his professional persona. What nearly broke the omega’s heart was when he had learned that Spock was going to leave the _Enterprise_ to go back to New Vulcan before Krall had attacked them and Yorktown. Granted that he was going to leave too but it had still hurt regardless. But now they were both back on the _Enterprise_ and they worked to gather in perfect harmony, the prime example of what a command team should be. It didn’t matter that Jim wished that they were more than that.

The omega was brought out of his musings when the first gush of slick rushed down the back of his legs and Jim knew he was in trouble. He could swear that he had taken his suppressants this morning, but the slick and his growing arousal said otherwise. The entire bridge crew was now staring at him and scenting the air. A few of the alphas were in the process of leaving their stations and slowly making their way towards him. Jim stood up and was about to sprint towards the turbo lift when a loud growl pierced the silence right next to the blond.

Looking to his right Jim was shocked to see Spock standing right there, posturing with his pupils dilated and nostrils flaring. The sight made another round of slick gush down the backs of Jim’s legs. On instinct, he bared his neck to the alpha. Immediately, Spock bent his head down to Jim’s neck brushing his lips against the smooth golden skin, letting their scents mingle together. His own sandalwood and pine mixing with Spock’s combination of Vulcan spices and synthol. Two scents that shouldn’t really go together but still managed to make Jim’s mouth water.

Spock pulled away from Jim and looked at the other alphas around the bridge as a low growl filled the air, “Mine!”

If Jim wasn’t hard before he was now. When alphas had tried to claim him before it had always disgusted him, but now that it was Spock claiming him it felt right. Jim whimpered and the alpha turned back to him and the harsh look in his eyes softened, “Lieutenant Uhura, contact Mr.Scott and inform him that he has the conn. The Captain and I shall be occupied for the next three days. And have Doctor McCoy place us both on medical leave.”

“Right away, Commander,” came her quick reply followed by a soft murmur of conversation.

“Come, Jim,” Spock held out his hand to the omega.

Jim took the proffered hand, gasping at the electric sensation flowing between him and the Vulcan. Silently he followed Spock into the turbo lift. Neither of them said anything, but Jim didn’t really know what to say, he felt like he was dreaming. He had always fantasized about Spock claiming him and helping him through his heat, but the fact that it was actually happening was surreal.

It was when they were safely inside Jim’s quarters that Spock let go of Jim’s hand and fell into parade rest, his entire demeanor back to that of a perfectly blank slate, all except his eyes that were still dilated, “I apologize for my behavior towards you, Captain. My intention was to get you safely away from the other alphas who wished to claim you. I took the only logical course of action so that you would not be disturbed during your heat.”

Jim turned away and tried not to looked like a kicked puppy, “I see. Thank you for your… sacrifice, Commander.”

“Is there anything I can assist with before your heat takes full effect?”

_Fuck me until all I can do is scream your name and bite my mating glad so we could always be together, _Jim thought.

The omega turned back around and was about to tell Spock he could go when he was hit with the first set of cramps and another gush of slick from his hole signaling his heat was about to hit in full force. Jim bent forward clutching his stomach. He needed to use his dildo with a knot at the base soon otherwise he was in for a world of pain. Before he could move on his own Spock was at his side, gently guiding him towards the bedroom.

They were at the edge of the bed when another wave of cramps came and forced Jim to collapse onto the bed. He crawled up the bed to the nightstand and was about to grab for his dildo when Spock called out to him, “Jim, is there anything I can do for you?”

The desperate words came unbidden from his mouth, “Fuck me Spock! Please fuck me!”

Another growl poured from Spock’s lips, “Jim, you do not know what you are asking. You are only saying this because you are in heat.”

Jim rolled over onto his back and looked Spock directly in the eye, panting, “Not because of my heat. Always wanted you. From the very first moment at the hearing.”

Spock growled climbing onto the bed on top of Jim, pressing his lips hungrily to the omega’s. Jim moaned at the sensations that were filling him. His body was on fire with lust and need. He whimpered as the alpha pulled away and started shredding both of their uniforms until they were in shreds on around them and they were skin to skin.

Slowly Spock started kissing his way down Jim’s body starting at his lips, down his neck and torso, stopping just above the omega’s leaking cock.

“Spock please!” Jim whined. “I need your knot. Please, alpha!”

Instead of doing what was asked the Vulcan lowered his head to Jim’s leaking hole and began lapping at the puckered ring of muscle. Jim moaned and fisted his hands in Spock’s hair, rocking his hips forward to feel more of his lover’s ministrations. Spock’s tongue probed Jim’s hole with expert precision moving in ways the blond didn’t even know was possible. Jim was about to beg for more when he felt two fingers breach him. It was too much for the omega to handle because he was suddenly shooting off, a pleasured scream filling the air.

“You are exquisite, Ashayam,” Spock murmured, kissing his way back up Jim’s body so that they were pressed together from head to toe.

“Spoooock,” Jim whined, bucking his hips against Spock’s. “Need your knot. PLEASE!”

Spock didn’t need to be told twice. Gently he placed the had of his cock at Jim’s entrance and slowly pushed in, his knot already swelling because of the tight heat engulfing him. When he was fully seated inside of the omega Spock stilled so that Jim could acclimate to his size. While they waited Jim pulled Spock down into an all-consuming kiss. The alpha licked into Jim’s mouth, twining their tongues together. He wanted every part of them to be touching.

“Jim, may I?” Spock asked as he placed his fingers on the meld points.

“Yes!” Jim hissed as he started moving his hips back and forth.

There were no more words as they fell into the meld. Their minds puzzle pieces that were slotting into place. This was nothing like the melds they had shared in the line of duty. The had been shallow and necessary for them to survive. This, this was like cuddling up under a warm blanket on a cold day or floating in a still pool of water as the sun shown down gently. It was the epitome of peace and tranquility. But there was an undercurrent of need and lust. Drawing closer Jim was brought back to the blazing inferno that was his heat, but this time he wasn’t alone. Spock was rich there with him and was just as lost as he was. Now he could feel both Spock pounding into him, but also the tight heat of his body around Spock’s cock and the way his knot was catching on the rim of Jim’s hole.

There was only one thing he could think of to make this even better. Jim sent the idea to Spock and he was met with an intense feeling of shock followed by more love and affection than he had ever known. He sent the feelings right back.

Spock ended the meld and looked at Jim in awe. Their movements stilled but they were still connected, “Jim, are you positive?”

Bringing a hand up to Spock’s face and smiled, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.”

Spock began to move inside of Jim again. Faster than before, his rhythm punishing, his knot catching on the rim of Jim’s hole. The blond was screaming at the sensations flowing through his body. Grabbing Spock’s head he brought it down to his neck towards his mating gland.Spock pressed a series of gentle kisses to the skin before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into the juncture between Jim’s shoulder and neck. The combination of pain from the bite and pleasure from Spock pounding into him proved to be too much and he was coming once again, locking his legs around the Vulcan’s back.

With three more sharp thrusts, Spock came with a cry and emptied himself into the omega’s still clenching channel as his knot expanded, locking them together. So he didn’t crush his new mate Spock gently rolled them over so that Jim could rest on top of him comfortably. The blond kissed Spock one more time on the mouth before settling his head in the crook of the alpha’s neck and lacing their fingers together.

“I never imagined that you would have feelings for me,” Jim admitted.

Spock kissed the top of Jim’s head, “I too have wanted you since the disciplinary hearing.At first, I did not act on my feelings because I believed that you harbored ill feelings after I stranded you and…and nearly killed you. After that, I stayed away due to our working relationship, but then you died in the warp core and I lost the most important person in the universe. When Doctor McCoy found a way to save you I felt as though my world had been restored and I was going to confess my feelings, but I was unsure of how you were going to react. I had finally decided to tell you when we received leave on Yorktown, but then I was informed about Ambassador Spock. I felt as though I had to take his place. Then Krall attacked us and I decided that I would keep my feelings to myself from then on. I am sorry I did not say anything sooner.”

“Spock,” Jim sighed, making eye contact. “Don’t punish yourself. We both had our reasons for not saying anything. What’s done is done. None of that matters anymore. What matters is that you and I are together and I’ll be damned if I let anything take that away from us now.”

The Vulcan pondered Jim’s statement for a moment before nodding his ascent, “You are right. And so was Ambassador Spock.”

“What did he say?”

“After Vulcan was destroyed I was going to leave Starfleet and aid in the effort to establish a Vulcan colony, but the Ambassador told me that if I left I would be mission out on a relationship that would define both of us. I did not know what he meant at the time but as we continued to work together I began to understand and now I see that he meant that we would truly mean the world to each other.”

“Did you know he and his Jim were together too?” Jim asked.

“No. When did he tell you this?”

“He didn’t. I don’t think he meant for me to find out, but he melded with me when we were on Delta Vega and along with showing me what happened with Nero he transferred some of his memories as well. I saw them working together on their _Enterprise_ and then in a few intimate situations, but there were also some memories where they were just content to be with each other. T’hy’la is what I think it was,” Jim explained.

Spock looked stunned for a moment before it morphed into understanding, “I understand now. T’hy’la is a very ancient and revered Vulcan bond. There is no exact translation but the closest would be friend, brother, and lover. It could be compared to the human ideas of a soulmate.”

The human said nothing for several seconds, settling back down into Spock’s chest, “You’re the only alpha I’ve ever wanted to submit to. I don’t care what the world is or what anyone else thinks. I’ve only ever wanted you and that’s not going to change. I love you, Spock.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular. Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched.”


End file.
